The Dangers of Getting Sick
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Todd decides to take care of Neil when he becomes sick one night. What happens when Neil takes too much cold medicine? Read to find out. Rated T for language. Oneshot not to be taken seriously.


The Dangers of Getting Sick

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? I also do not own the rights to Snuggies. No matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: I was literally in the shower when this idea struck me. Strange place for inspiration, yes? I thought so too. I blame my wandering thoughts and my lover being sick for this idea. I'm hoping you'll enjoy this and that you'll leave a review. Also, I know Snuggies weren't around in 1959 but in this case, let's pretend. Besides, don't you find the thought of a DPS member and a Snuggie adorable? I know I do.**

Todd Anderson found himself sitting in study hall alone. He had arrived early to try and get a jumpstart on his trigonometry homework since he would not be able to focus all that much once the rest of the guys arrived. Sure they managed to get some work done but they didn't really obey the study hall rules all the time. The trigonometry test was in just a few days and he could not afford a bad grade; at least not after the one he had received last time. Boys slowly trickled in and took seats around him. Todd flipped a page in the textbook and began to compare his notes to it when the rest of the Dead Poets joined him at his table. As they settled down and worked on bringing out their books, they chattered all about their day and anything else on their mind. Todd was not paying attention but he wasn't going to worry about it. No one really questioned him about what they spoke of earlier so he would survive. Soon each boy was lost in trying to concentrate. The study hall doors opened, letting out a squeal of protest. The janitor really needed to look into oiling the hinges. Todd didn't bother to look up. That was, until Knox's exclamation reached his ears.

"Neil! What happened to you? You look…horrible," Knox blurted out in concern.

Todd's head snapped up so fast that he was pretty sure he had sprained something. Wincing, the quiet boy rubbed the back of his neck and let his blue eyes fall upon his roommate. He truly did look horrible. Neil plopped down beside Todd on the bench with a pained groan before saying, "I'm sick. I think I caught it from that guy in our science class."

Knox frowned. "We can tell the teacher when he comes that you're sick. You shouldn't be here." He wanted Neil to get better but he also didn't want to catch it.

Neil rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. "I don't feel like moving," the actor mumbled.

Todd shut his textbook and his notepad before shoving them into his book bag. He easily stood from the wooden bench and grabbed Neil's arm. "Come on. You really shouldn't be here. I'll take you back to our room," he offered softly.

Neil opened one eye and looked up at Todd. Some of his hair covered his gaze from being mused when his hand had run through it earlier. "Mm…okay." He stood as well but an intense round of dizziness took over. He began to sway but was quickly held up right when Todd wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

Todd sighed in relief when he managed to hold Neil upright. The shorter boy began leading him out of the study hall and down the hallway. He kept his arm where it was more for his sake than Neil's. Todd didn't mind taking care of his roommate. He was just afraid that if he let go and Neil fell over, Neil would get hurt and Todd didn't handle blood very well. The last time he had been around someone, who bled more than he could handle, he had ended up fainting and receiving a concussion. When the silence was suddenly pierced by a moan of pain from Neil, Todd jumped in fright and nearly let go of him. "You know…I think a side trip to the nurse first would do you some good," he said quickly.

Their route was changed with an easy right down the next hallway. "We're almost there!" Todd was reassuring Neil because he could tell he was exhausted and he wasn't sure if he could literally drag him there. Once at the nurse's office, he helped Neil sit down on the chair outside of it before knocking on the door. The nurse surfaced and took in the sight of Neil. With a sigh, she began to look him over and Todd stood off in the distance. Thankfully it was a Friday so if the two of them were up all night, it wouldn't matter in the morning. Todd continued to wait with patience. Being so quiet, he was always pretty used to having to waiting around. For Neil, his best friend, he'd wait for years if he had to. The nurse called Todd back over and explained to him that Neil would most likely be fine by tomorrow morning or in a few days. She had given Neil multivitamins to boost his immune system, a handful of cough drops just incase and a small bottle of cold medicine. Todd shyly thanked her before going over and helping Neil back up from the chair. It took him awhile to get Neil up the staircase but eventually they made it back to their room in one piece.

Todd shut the door once Neil plopped down on his bed and quickly changed into his pajamas. It was easier to take care of himself before worrying about Neil. After tossing his clothes and bag to the corner of their room, he pulled Neil's pajamas out of their closet and handed them to Neil. "Here, change into these while I read the instructions on the cold medicine." He picked up the bottle from the mattress and began reading it as Neil awkwardly changed from being off balance.

Once positive he knew how much to give Neil, Todd unscrewed the cap. He paused when he realized just how light the bottle was. "Uh…Neil…did you take this already?" he asked. His gaze landed on Neil as he waited with abated breath.

Neil nodded. "I did." He never handled being sick very well. He had always figured that the more medicine you took, the faster you'd get better.

Todd inwardly groaned. "Shit, Neil," he swore under his breath. He set the bottle on the windowsill before sitting down beside Neil on his bed. "At least we won't have to worry about giving you anymore tomorrow morning, I guess," he sighed. Todd looked Neil over to see just how pale he was. He noticed the grin on Neil's face. "You realize you're stoned, right?" he asked with a laugh. Apparently Neil didn't comprehend a word he was saying.

"What's that?" Neil asked.

"What's what?" Todd replied with a frown.

"There's a new blanket on your bed."

"Oh…that. My parents sent it to me. They figured I could use an extra blanket or something. It just came out. I guess Snuggies are a big thing right now."

"A Snuggie?" Neil repeated with a giggle.

Todd's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and amusement. He'd hear Neil laugh in every kind of way but giggle. That was new. Todd laughed and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, a Snuggie." He leaned across and grabbed the forest green colored blanket from the bed. "See, it has holes for your arms and it covers them."

Neil took the Snuggie from Todd and looked it over before unfolding it and putting it on. The action caused Neil to erupt in giggles again. Todd tried his best not to laugh but did so anyway. The sight of Neil being so stoned was hilarious to him. Neil suddenly bolted up from the bed, continuing to wear the Snuggie and jumped up onto Todd's bed. "Neil! Be careful!" Todd warned. His laughter had disappeared for a moment.

Neil scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine! I'm a Dead Poet! I can do anything I want!" he reminded him before jumping over onto his own bed before jumping back to Todd's.

Todd rose to his feet immediately and stood in front of Neil to block his jumping. He had been about to order him to get down when Neil hid himself behind the Snuggie completely. "What are…What are you doing?" he asked in curiosity.

Neil stayed hidden from Todd's view. "You can't see me!"

Todd bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. "I can't see you?"

"Nope! You can't! I'm invisible!"

That was all Todd could take before bursting into laughter. "Oh God. Neil…the things I'll be telling you tomorrow morning." Not wanting his friend to get hurt, he plopped down on the bed and pulled Neil down next to him. The two boys shifted to where they could talk easily. They lay down next to each other, Todd propping himself up with his elbow and Neil using Todd's pillow. Always able to be comfortable with each other in silence, they relaxed together. When Todd felt Neil's staring, he turned to look at him. "What?" he asked.

Neil brought the Snuggie up to cover everything but his eyes as he continued to stare at Todd. "You're kinda cute."

Todd stared at Neil blankly. He wasn't sure how to react to that. "Cute…huh."

Neil nodded and snuggled up closer to him. "Very cute. In that whole boyish way."

Todd stared up at the ceiling as he tried not to laugh in reaction to his words. "Thank you, I guess. Although I'm sure you won't feel that way in the morning." Nonetheless, he felt his cheeks start to heat up in a blush. Figuring he needed to help Neil save some of his dignity, he changed the subject. "Let's just get some sleep. I think we both need it."

Neil didn't make a move to get up from Todd's bed. "Can I stay with you?" he asked. Todd was actually helping him to feel better and at that moment that's all he wanted.

Todd smiled down at him. "Might as well. We share a room. It won't be that much of a difference." He pulled the blankets over the two of them and rolled over onto his stomach to face his friend. Neil rolled over onto his stomach as well. "Did you want to share your Snuggie?" Neil questioned. "Nah, that's okay, Neil. You can use it tonight. Green is your color anyway."

The two trailed off into silence. As Todd was beginning to drift off, Neil's words caused his eyes to snap open. "Can you repeat that, Neil?" he hesitantly asked.

Neil's grin greeted his eyes. "Did you want to see what's under my Snuggie?" Todd groaned in disbelief before shaking in laughter. "No, Neil. Keep the Snuggie on. _Please_." Shrugging, Neil closed his eyes and finally settled in for a good night's rest. Todd sighed in relief before shutting his own eyes. Todd wasn't sure whether or not he wanted Neil to remember what he had done. All he knew was that he was lucky Charlie hadn't been his roommate and taking care of him instead.


End file.
